Our Life
by TwilightIsGreat
Summary: !This is a short drabble! This drabble will take you through parts of Alice and Jaspers lives such as; first meeting, first kiss, ect. All Humans - Cannon Couples. Mostly based on Alice and Jasper. Please Read and Review! Chapter 14 uploaded 17/11/2012 Chapters 15 & 16 uploaded 18/11/2012
1. Chapter 1

Our Life…

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes **ARE** there for a reason:)

3rd Person:

First Day, First Friend…

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2002

Alice&Jasper: 4 Years of Age.

It was a normal rainy day in forks when two mothers dropped their son and daughter of at nursery, the boy's first time, not knowing that there two kids would be one of the strongest couples the world would have. When the teacher told the children to get in pairs 24 children ran around trying to find someone to be friends with, Alice included. She could see young boy, with honey coloured hair and a shy smile, she could tell she was new.

"Hi! My names Alice Cullens, but you cans call me Ali. What your names?" Alice said to the timid boy as she bounced up close to him.

"Hi...Ali. My names is Jasper Whitlock, Im new's to Fork." The boy, Jasper, said to her looking down at the floor. Alice took his hand and led him over to a group of kids, waiting for the teacher to tell them what they had to do.

"Jasper, these are my friends Bella, Edward, Rosie and Emmie. This is Jasper." She told the group that was standing towards the back of the room.

Jasper was happy that he didn't have to speak to the strange looking people.

"Hello Jazper. My names Bella Swan. This is Ali's brother Eddie Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Rosie Hale."

From that point forward they all stuck together, the group of all groups they were known as in the little town of Forks…

**Ok so this is a short drabble I have mostly pre-written. Right now, 01/09/12, I have written five chapters – as I said it will be a **_**short **_**drabble. This will either updated each day, every other day or once a week – sorry!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Two – First Crush, First Kiss…

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2006.

Alice&Jasper: 8 Years of Age.

When the first day of summer break had started on that windy summers day, Jasper and Alice, along with the rest of the group, had gone to the park - just opposite Bella's house - for a picnic. Alice, being as prepared as ever, had brought along plastic plates, knives and forks – each person had their favorite colour. Alice had pink, Bella had orange, Rose had purple, Emmett had green, Edward had blue and Jasper had the multi-coloured coloured one. They settled down for lunch after hours and hours of playing made up games.

Alice and Edward's mother, Esme Cullen, had packed the picnic making sure that there were no peanuts, which Rosalie was allergic to. However Alice, who had a major crush on Jasper, made sure to pack a strawberry and vanilla flavored juice – Jaspers favorite.

"Thank you Ali…" He said as he leant over to kiss her on the check.

Alice, upon hearing her nickname turned her head and Jaspers lips landed on hers. They froze for a few seconds but pulled away after the shock had disappeared. They sat there in silence until Jasper finally apologized,

"Im s-sorry Alice, I didn't mean too I swear! Please don't hate me!" He said dramatically, fretting over the possible end of their friendship.

Alice sighed and said to Jasper, "It's ok, accidents happen Jazz. Stop being dramatic, it's not like you'll catch an illness is it? Silly boy…" She wondered of over to Bella and Rose who were sitting there, watching the encounter. They could see Alice was hurt by his actions… She wanted him to be her first kiss, they knew that.

What she didn't know was that it as that mistaken, innocent, sweet kiss what sparked the feelings Jasper felt towards Alice.

And she would find out… Although it took a while. Silly Boy…

**Pease Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Three - First Crush, First Date

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2013.

Alice&Jasper: 15 Years of Age.

It had taken years, seven to be exact, for the two young adults to admit that they had feelings for each other. Throughout them short years, the group separated into couples – Bella and Edward when they were 14, whilst Emmett and Rose became a couple at the tender age of 13.

Alice wanted every think to go perfect so she brought a brand new outfit just or the occasion. Jasper had arrived with Alice's favorite flower, a daisy. The drive to PA to watch a film was awkward as Jaspers father, Peter, drove them. However, they relax when they were alone. They paid for snacks and tickets for the film.

A horror film.

Very cliché, I know. Typical girl and boy watch scary movie. Girl gets scarred, and boy comforts her. They share a cuddle and a few shy kisses. End date as girlfriend and boyfriend.

The film itself is very… classic. Clowns, freaky toys and masked people. Admittedly, it did make Alice jump a few times, leading to Jasper comforting her. Luckily for them the restaurant was just across the street – the same restaurant that Jasper would propose, where the wedding reception would be held, where the announcement of their first child would be and where both their funeral reception would be. Alice, the outgoing girl, was quiet and shy as she ordered her spaghetti bolognas with Fanta.

The silence shocked Jasper to no end and couldn't help but tell her to stop being so nervous. That was enough for Alice to apologies and start a conversation. The night went smoothly as they shared their first-second kiss whilst waiting to be picked up.

And they both felt the sparks.

**Please Read and Review! And so far there looks like there will be around 10-15 chapters:D**


	4. Chapter 4

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Four - First Love, First Proposal.

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2024.

Alice&Jasper: 26 Years of Age.

Eleven years on from there first date, they had graduated University. Edward and Emmett studied sports and where both gym teachers, Emmett teaching Forks Middle School and Edward teaching Forks High School. Yep, the gang had all moved back to the tiny town of Forks.

Bella and Jasper also studied to become teachers, Bella teaching Art and Jasper teaching Music. Both of them worked at Forks High School.

Rose owned a mechanic shop, one that was very popular in Forks and PA. Alice followed her passion for fashion and opened a shop called 'Alice's Wonderland' and sold her own home-made clothes alongside other brands.

So here at the tiny, yet crowed, restaurant that they went on their first date to celebrate their eleventh year anniversary. The peaceful meal they were experiencing was cut short when Jasper dropped onto his knee, in the middle of a conversation just so he wouldn't lose the nerve to do what he had longed to do for a long time.

Propose.

"Alice you are my girlfriend, my best friend, my soul mate. You were my first everything, accidental first kiss when we were 8, our first date when we were 15, the embarrassing first, um, you know…"

He flushed bright red as he never meant to bring that up in the restaurant where all eyes when on him. He cleared his throat and fumbled to get the engagement ring out. A silver ring with diamonds along the edges and one larger one in the middle. He continued saying,

"You are my everything and you always will be. The sunshine on a cloudy day, a rainbow for when I'm down. Would be my sunshine forever and brighten up my life by giving me the pleasure of having you be my wife?" Short and sweet, just like he wanted.

He stared up at her tearful face which held a bright smile. He fell on the floor when she jumped on him screaming 'Yes!' over and over again.

**Please Read and Review! I have decided to update either Friday, Saturday or Sunday every week:)**


	5. Chapter 5

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Five - First Love, First Commitment.

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2025.

Alice&Jasper: 27 Years of Age.

Surprisingly it only took Alice a year to plan her wedding. Silver wedding rings for her and Jasper, to match her favorite possession, her engagement ring. An elegant fishtale style dress with delicate lace detail. A white rose bouquet with baby blue detail added. The wedding was taking place at a small church in PA.

And you guessed it, the wedding reception in that very special restaurant, which they book for the entire night.

"You ready Ali? Your dads waiting outside." Rose asked me, looking beautiful in her bridesmaid dress which showed of her pregnant belly. Taking a shaky breath she nodded. Bella, who was carrying her son who was six months old, hugged her and left to go and give Riley to Edward and hurry back up. Rose also hugged her and left to get the flower girl and ring boy, Alice's cousin was the ring boy and Jaspers cousin was the flower girl.

"You can come in now daddy. Just waiting for Bella." She opened the door and was pulled into a hug by her emotional father.

"My little girl is getting married…" Carlisle sighed, "You ready pumpkin?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's do this!" Alice said, the nerves setting in.

The walk down the aisle, with every one looking, was as Alice hoped it would be. The white rose's complementing the dark wood seats. The wedding march playing and Alice's future husband looking tearful and proud.

Jasper was at the end of the aisle and felt so proud that Alice would become his wife.

Alice Whitlock…Amazing! That was all Jasper could think of all day. He couldn't wait for it to become official. There new house would be ready to move into when they get back from there honey moon, a cottage around the corner to Bella and Edward and five minutes down the road to Rose and Emmett's.

To them the ceremony flew so quick with the mesmerizing 'I do's'.

To the guests, however, it was beautiful – almost magical. They watched with amazement, admiring the love they shared.

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Carry on from Chapter Five…

Chapter Six – First Speech.

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2025.

Alice&Jasper: 27 Years of Age.

_**Here we go**_ both Alice and Jasper thought as Emmett walked onto the stage.

Time for the best man speech.

Edward was adamant that he didn't want to be best man… Too much 'stress'.

"You alright peeps? As you may know, I'm Emmett, the best man! You see, I have known this loved up couple since nursery when Alice, being bold as ever, walk up to the newbie, Jasper, and asked if he wanted to be her partner. Ever since then they had been joint by the hip. The happy couple remind me of salt and pepper, there fine by themselves but are better together. Alice and Jasper, I'm honored to have witnessed your relationship blossom." He had Alice in tears and Jasper in shock.

Honestly, they thought he was going to embarrass them.

Next up was Rose with the maid of honor speech…

"Well, as Emmett had said, I am also so proud and honored to be able to watch you two blossom. Jasper had completed the group when he moved to Forks and even if he hadn't I believe they would have still found each other because they are, in every form, soulmates. I hope – and know – that you will have a successful marriage. And I can't wait for you two to have your children!" She ended with a squeal.

The night carried on with a lovely, magical vibe. Alice and Jasper had slipped out half way to leave for there honeymoon. Alice had always wanted to go to Rome for hers and Jasper was willing to give her anything that makes her happy.

And it was during their honeymoon that there first child was convinced.

**Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Seven – First Surprise, First Test

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2025.

Alice&Jasper: 28 Years of Age.

Jasper and Alice had returned from their honeymoon one month ago and had both turned twenty-eight, within a week of each other.

Today was the first day Alice had got since coming back to relax. The fifth of July she had off and she was able to relax and watch her favorite films. Alice was relaxing after a phone call from Jasper telling her that he might be home early and thinking of her wedding she had that May just gone.

Whilst thinking of it she remembered she hadn't had her period since being back. How she didn't notice was understandable with her helping Rose with last minuet preparations for her baby and helping Bella with Riley so she could get the weekly shop or to grab some essays from the school to mark at home.

She rushed up the stairs and rummage through her bathroom cabinet looking for a pregnancy test she had flung in there months ago. She took it out and read the instructions.

_**It easy really**__**,**___she thought, _**All I have to do is pee on a stick… **_But that didn't stop her panicking and re-reading the box just to be sure.

Just as she exited the bathroom on the ground floor, Jasper walked round the corner and froze solid when he saw what she was holding. He looked up at her, with tears in his eyes…

"Are you?" Jasper croaked out.

"I d-don't know, I haven't looked…" She whispered back.

Together they sat on the floor wanting to know as soon as and walking to the living room would just waste time.

They turned the test over and massive grins broke out on their face…

The test read **'Positive'**.

After the news settled in they booked an appointment for the next day to get conformation that Alice was indeed pregnant.

What they didn't know was a bundles of joy come in many numbers…


	8. Chapter 8

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)

Chapter Eight - First Glance, First Bond...

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2026.

Alice&Jasper: 28 Years of Age.

Today was the day! Alice's waters had just broke, in the middle of a family picnic, and she was panting in the back of the car as Emmett drove her to the hospital.

Jasper was trying to not show his pain as she squeezed the living day lights out of his hand, and although they knew that it was normal for mothers carrying twins waters to break a few week early it didn't stop him panicking.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed them off to a private room, curtsey of Carlisle, and found out she only had three centimeters to go.

A few hours later, it was time.

"I'm going to kill you Jasper! You are the reason im here and you will pay for it dearly!" She finished with a loud moan as she was waiting for the doctor to tell her to push again.

Jasper, sitting next to Alice, look like he was about to pass out. From excitement, pain or fear I don't know.

"You will never come near me again!" And another push.

"I'm going to shove dynamite up your ass and set them of then you will feel a fraction of what im feeling!" One final push and silence filled the room.

That was until two little screams filled the room.

Both Alice and Jasper whispered at the time, with pride and love as they looked at the mushed up babies;

"Anna Marie and William John, welcome to the world."

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

**And I felt like updating a week early, so here you are…**

**And ight now my four year old sister is doing my hair:D LOL**

**Chapter Nine - First Words...**

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2027.

Alice&Jasper: 28 Years of Age.

The twins were a year old and were beginning to learn how to speak.

Jasper, who was sitting with Anna on his lap facing him, was trying to get her to say dada.

"Come on Angel! Say it for daddy! Dada, Dada…" He waited but she just stared at him giggling.

On the other side of the room was Alice, who was lying on the floor facing William, was trying to teach him how to say Mama.

"Come on Will, say it for me! Mama, Mama!" She waited excitedly at the idea that he might say her name first.

They both sighed and gave up, placing the twins next to each other. The both turned to each other and clasped hands.

"Ann!" Said William.

"Will!" Said Anna.

Alice and Jasper turned to each other in disbelief. After weeks and weeks of trying to teach them each how to say Mama or Dada, they end up saying the other twin's name. They turned to the twins on the floor and Alice said,

"Maybe next time they will say it for us…" She grabbed Jaspers hand and gave him a hug; after all if he didn't ask her on a date or to get married she wouldn't have had her little bundles.

Soon would be their first Christmas all together…

**Please Read and Review.! And I just worked it out the other week and there will be 18 chapters- that includes a future take:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Ten – First Joy, First Christmas

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2027.

Alice&Jasper: 28 Years of Age.

Anna Marie & William John: 1 Year of Age

**T**oday was an exciting day for all; it was Anna and Wills first Christmas!

"You ready my babies? I think Santa might be under the tree! You'll have to be quite…" Alice said to the babies in a whisper.

Both Anna and Will put there finger on their lips and nodded, doing a loud 'Shhh' sound.

Jasper, who was in the front room, laughed got into postiontion under the tree and got made sure his Father Christmas hat was in place.

"Ho, Ho, Ho and Marry Christmas! Is that two little children I hear giggling?" He said in a gruff voice. He could hear Alice giggling among them.

"Santa!" Both children screamed, wiggling out of Alice's arms. She placed them on the floor and they crawled over to 'Santa'.

"Prezzies! Know!" Demanded Anna, being the spoilt Princess she was.

"Yeah!" Will added in.

"Well, my dears, I'll leave you my presents but I have to get back to the north pole." With that Jasper left the room to change into his clothes.

"Bye, Bye Santa!" Called Alice.

"Bye, Bye!" Called Anna and Will.

Just as they were about to rip open their presents, Jasper entered the room.

"You should have seen their face, Jazz. They looked like they didn't know if they should follow you or stay with their presents!" Laughed Alice, cuddling Jazz on the couch.

The day was spent opening presents and going out for a family meal – Bella, Edward, Riley (their son), Rosalie, Emmett, Sara, Kelly, Brook, Rob ( Rose and Emmetts three girls and son.) and both Alice and Jaspers parents and Charlie and his new wife Sue.

**Not the best one I've written, I know, but I dint know what to write:s Please Read and Review.!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Eleven – First Day…

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2031.

Alice&Jasper: 32 Years of Age.

Anna Marie & William John: 5 Year of Age

Here stood Alice and Jasper, outside Forks nursery.

The place they first met.

They cuddled Anna and Will as this was the first time they would be separated for most the day. It was their first day of school.

"Ok, be a good girl and boy. Do what Miss Yellow tells you to do!" Alice smiled when she thought of Miss Yellow, she was Alice and Jaspers Nursery teacher when they were here.

Placing them on the foor, Alice took Alice's hand and Will took Jasper, and they walked into the school.

"Alice, Jasper! Welcome! I see you brought your little angels! How are you my dears?" She ask them all.

"Miss Yellow, pleaser as always." Jasper spoke with his accent.

"Still as charming as ever I see." She pulled Alice into a hug. And then shooed them away.

"They'll be safe, go and and get to work. Remember, Be Happy and you will Achieve." That was Miss Yellows motto.

They blew kisses at their little chipolata's.

"Bye!" Alice shouted.

They went onto work for the rest of the day, Alice leaving early to pick them up.

She couldn't wait to see what they had done that day.

**Read and Review, Please.! And next chapter will be a massive time jump!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Twelve – First Graduation.

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 2044.

Alice&Jasper: 45 Years of Age.

Anna Marie & William John: 18 Year of Age.

Today was the day, the beginning of Anna and Williams lives. They were both going to New York University.

And Alice and Jasper were dreading it.

Their babies leaving home; with no one to protect them. Alice and Jasper would move with them, but their lives were in Forks.

Friends.

Family.

Work.

Forks was their life.

Anna an William were called up, and the Cullen's, Swans, McCartney's and Hales stood up and cheered them on. Both Ann and Will stood there blushing red, and walked of the stage.

At the age of fourteen Anna stopped growing and was just taller than her mother, whereas will was around the same height as Jasper – 6"2.

After the speech about their future, they headed off to that special restaurant

"I'm so proud of you two! My little bubs, all grown up! Now, your father and I want to give you something." Alice said, fishing around in her purse.

She pulled out to car keys.

"Well y'all have to make your way round New York, so why wait around looking for a taxi? You'll be standing there like a chicken is a fox pen, waiting for one to notice you. They are waiting outside your apartment." Jasper told them.

They all ended up in a group hug, promising to put the cars in go use.

Especially for trips back to Forks.

The following day they all stood at the airport in Seattle, hugging and saying goodbye.

Hell, even Jasper cried a little.

"We'll come see you in a few months, darlin'. So make sure your brother doesn't turn the apartment into a pig sty.

It was in that few mouths that Will fount his soul mate.

**Please Read and Review.!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

New York; United States of America – 2050.

Alice&Jasper: 51 Years of Age.

Anna Marie & William John: 24 Year of Age.

Chapter Thirteen - First Wedding

Today William John was getting married to Sandra Hope. They met in their last year of college, and had been together since then. They moved into a 4 bedroom house.

William got a job as a lawyer and Sandra was a writer.

Alice was brought out of her thoughts when Jasper said to the only boy,

"Good Luck!" Patting him on the back Jasper made his way to their seats on the front row.

"Be a good boy and keep her happy, you hear me? Don't lose this girl. I love you angle…" Alice hugged her son, who was one foot taller than her.

Having tears I her eyes, she went and sat with Jasper.

Anna walked down the aisle in a plum dress, after her the flower girls, some more bridesmaids and finally the bride herself.

She walked down the aisle holding onto her father's arm, but she did not look away from Will.

Not once.

Both Alice and Jasper sat there, wishing their parents could see their grandchildren.

The ceremony went quickly and soon it was time for the mother and son dance.

Alice held onto him tightly, knowing it would be at least a seven more months until they saw each other again.

Her children were ready to start their own families, they both knew that they would be grandparents soon.

What they didn't know was that at that wedding Anna found her own future husband.

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Fourteen

Today Anna Marie was getting married to Steven Hill.

**This was it**, Alice thought.

**My babies are gone, flew out of the nest…**

Jasper saw a lone tear fall from her beautiful blue eyes; which were as bright as usual; and he hugged her.

"I know, baby… But we'll still see them at Christmas and their birthday."

With that Alice went to her set in the front row of the church; whilst Jasper walked towards the backroom where his baby girl was getting ready.

"Dad! Are you ready? I cant wait to get it over and done with… I'm going to be a married women!"

He smiled gently and commented in how beautiful she look, taking her arm he walked her down the aisle.

"You better take care of my baby, or I'll come after you like a fox after a chicken."

Steven nodded, getting use to Jaspers sayings.

The wedding was beautiful, and it made Jasper and Alice think of theirs.

Alice looked over at her son and smiled gently when he saw him rubbing his wife's ever growing belly. It was only two more months until she was due.

When the daddy and daughter dance started; Jasper couldn't chose between two songs so they were going to dance to them both. **Stealing Cinderella **and **I Loved Her First.**

And within a few years they were swamped by grandchildren; wanting to spend time with their favorite grandparents….

**OMG! OMG! As i wrote this my mum is at our local cinema buying tickets to Breaking Dawn Part 2! I really can't wait! **

**Please read and Review! Even though this wasn't my best chapter:***

**And please look at my new story "Fairy Tale Escape" xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Fifth teen – First Visit To Forks

Forks; Washington; 2061

Alice&Jasper: 61 Years Old

Anna&William: 34 Years Old

Today Anna Marie and William John came to visit their parents in the town of Forks with their children and partners for the first time.

Alice had developed a bad back and Jasper sight was slowly disappearing.

When they got to their parents cottage they saw Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward getting ready to go and visit their kids.

Bella and Rose dropped everything and rushed to hug all the little kids as well as Anna and Will themselves.

"How are you all? How long are you staying? Will you still be here when we get back?" Bella asked, pushing her now greying hair out of her face.

Bella and Edward were going to Florida where their kids lived and needed help to plan moving back to Forks.

Rosalie and Emmett where going to California to take some of their children's belongings back with them to Forks as they were moving back as well.

And both Anna and Wills moving vans will arrive in Forks in week.

All they had to do was book in at a bed and breakfast and wait for them.

Mary, Lily, Ross where hanging onto their mother and fathers leg, making it hard for Anna and Steven to unpack.

Whereas John, Harry and Stacy where demanding their parents attention, leaving a William and Sandra having to leave the unpacking to later.

"My grandbabies! Come here!" Alice couldn't run to them like she use too ad she had to walk slower than normal.

"Careful, kids…" Anna warned.

It was then that Jasper came out carrying loads of presents.

"Dad! You shouldn't have!" Will call out.

"What, their my grandchiperlaters, i want to spoil them!"

"And were going to take you to the Zoo tomorrow, and then the aquarium the day after that…"

And they spent the weekend spoiling them rotten, and each time they visited the less they went out and the more time they spent in their house.

Baking

Crafting

Playing…

**Please Read and Review. I know not very detailed but I didn't know what to put:/ xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Sixteen – Last breath.

Alice and Jasper : 81 years old.

Anna and William: 54 years of age.

"I'll bring Will with me tomorrow ok? I love you! Come on Lily." Anna left with a 18 year old lily in tow.

"Bye Nana, Grandpa." She lent down to give them a kiss on the check.

Before she left, Alice grabbed her arm…

"Tell your mother and Will that we love them more than anything and that were proud at how you all have became…." Lily nodded and left with a soft goodbye.

Jasper watched the encounter an gave a sad smile.

"We're nearing the end of our time aren't we my dear?" Alice gave a small knowing nod.

"I love you jasper and im so happy that it was you that I meet and was partnered with in nursery. I will live you forever and I… Im so glad that I was your wife and you were the father to my children…" Her eyes started to drop.

"I love you to Ali, and I am so happy that we spent the our lives together. You were the perfect wife and mother making me feel more and more proud each and every day. And I promise to love you even in the afterlife…"

They clasped hand hands and shared a longing look and a bittersweet kiss, knowing it would be there last.

Their breathing slowed until it stopped altogether.

What they didn't know was that Anna and Will were standing outside their bedroom day; because when Lily told them what her nana had said to her they knew it was time.

"Im going to miss them so much Will…" Anna cried softly into his arms.

"Me to Ann, me too."

**Please Read and Review! Only three more chapters to go before I press the complete button...**

**~Chapter 14 was uploaded Friday 17/11/2012 **

**~Chapters 15 and 16 were uploaded 18/11/2012 **

**Three chapters in two day:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…**

**Some mistakes ARE there for a reason:)**

Chapter Seventeen – First Family, First Goodbye.

"...And our lives have been an adventure, throughout the years we always meet up at least one a week, and we knew each other since the age of five so that was a lot of times! They were our best friends and they always will be. They have joined my Edward and Emmett's Rosalie, and I know I will be joining them soon – they are most likely having the time of their lives waiting for the group of groups to join them." An old Bella croaked – her eyes misting over as she remember the fun they had throughout their lives.

Riley, Bella and Edwards eldest, walked onto the stage to help her down. She shooed him away saying she was perfectly capable and slowly walked over to Emmett.

As they funeral guest made their way to that very special restaurant they shared the memories they had of Alice and Jasper.

"Nana and pop always made me laugh, with their funny stories or by waltzing around the garden."

"I know, mum and dad were always so romantic – even with their date nights which they had every Saturday night until they were seventy."

"Alice had always been my little sister, even if were not blood related, and I made sure that Jasper treated her right. Hell, I even gave him the big brother talk with Edward before they left for their first date!"

"Alice was so nervous! Japer was so sweet getting her favorite flower."

Bella and Emmett knew their time was near, but the sweet memories they had with their loved ones and friends made them feel so much younger...

**Please Read and Review! 10+ reviews and I will post the last chapter, its already finished! PM me if there are any outtakes you would like to see – like one of lice and Jaspers date night or there one a week meeting. Maybe Emmett and Edwards talk with him! Or any other part of their lives on which you don't think I've mentioned – but keep it Teen Rated!:D **

********I will only be doing two – three outtakes! So which ever ones are more popualr re the ones I'll do! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

A short drabble showing different parts of Alice and Jaspers lives - they are human!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…

Some mistakes **ARE** there for a reason:)

Last Chapter- The Story Retold...

Forks; Washington; United States of America – 3020

Danica - 4 Years of Age.

Danica, Alice and Jaspers youngest great-grandchild who they never got to meet was Mary's daughter, walked around the room looking for a partner for the game they were about to play. Across the room she noticed a new boy and skipped up to his side.

The boy, Arthur, smiled at her as she came up to him.

"Hi! My names are Danica Whitlock, but you can call me Dani! Do you want to be partners?"

"Hi Dani, my names Arthur Tent! I wanna be yours partner..." He took her hand which she had held out and Danica pulled him over to a group of friends.

"Arthur these are my friends Marie, Masen, Charlie, Lillian! Say Hi!" Danica said with a bounce in her step.

"Hello Arthur. My names Marie Bird. This is Dani's cousin Masen Cullen, Charlie McHarty and Lillian Tale."

From that point forward they all stuck together, the group of all groups they were known as in the little town of Forks…

**Sound familiar? Sadly this is the end of 'Our Life' and I would love it if you Review one last time... Please?**

**Marie Swanson: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Masen Cullen: Edward Cullen**

**Charlie McHarty: Emmett McCarty **

**Lillian Tale: Rosalie Hale…**

**And thank you to them four people who reviewed constantly: **

Sarah V

SnoopyGirl3399

Lovetwilight2010

angieluvzdecullens!

**You should check out their stories; their great! xx**

**Thanks you for all the follows, favorite's and reviews... And if you have any requests for some outtakes, keep them T rated!:D**

**Check out my new story 'Fairy Tale Escape'. Its told in both Bella and Rosalie's P.O.V. and is cannoned couples for most! (Alice&Jasper Emmett & Rosalie Edward&Bella Carlisle & Esme Charlie&Renee)**


End file.
